Time Heals All Wounds Of The Heart
by NaItOIkI
Summary: InuKag. Set in Fuedal Japan, kag and inu meet as kids and grow up together, and soon find romance. Why did Naraku kill their parents? Why is Kagome having nightmares of the past and future?
1. pRoLoGuE

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH HIM OR THE SHOW.**

.::Prologue::.

* * *

"Kagome, child how about you go out and play?" said Keade as she sorted the herbs they picked earlier.

"Are you sure?" asked Kagome as she cocked her head.

"Hai, your lessons are done for today."

"Okay, I'll be outside Keade." she said over her shoulder as she walked through the door. Keade watched as she went out the door and shook her head. "poor child never wants to play much," she looks down at her herbs "at least not since her parents died." she whispered.

Kagome walked outside and looked around the village, she being quiet for a five year old, didn't really play that much with the other children of the village. Kagome decided to go to a meadow not to far from there. She walked along the rice fields and saw how many flowers the meadow had, she decided to pick some flowers for Keade.

* * *

Meanwhile a little boy walked into Keade's hut along with a older man who appeared to be of noble birth.

"Are you the priestess Keade?" he asked in a deep voice.

"Hai, what business do you have hear?"

"I was told to bring **him** to you, by lady Izayoi and lord Inutashio." he said as he pushed the little boy infront of him.

"What has happened to them?"

"That is none of your concern, but if you must know they were killed and the whereabouts of his brother are unknown, so we were to bring him here."

"I see, so he is supposed to remain here with me."

"Hai"

"Very well then."

"I'll be taking my leave now."

"Does he have any belongings?"

"Only this." he said as he handed her a sword. "He inherited it from his father." she nodded her head and set the sword aside. With a bow of the head he left. The little boy stood there with his head bowed, his bangs hiding his face, his little silver doggy ears drooped.

"Well child what are you standing there for, come and sit down." she gestured with a pat of the ground next to her. _'Such a sad child.' _she thought as he stood there making no movement what so ever.

"My name is Keade, what's yours?" he was silent for a few minutes. She sighed thinking that child might just not want to talk, but then again Kagome was the same way after her parents died.

"Inuyasha" he whispered

"huh?" asked Keade thinking she hadn't heard correctly.

"Inuyasha, my name is Inuyasha." he said a bit louder lifting his head slightly.

"Well, Inuyasha, how old are you?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Six"

"Well, Inuyasha would you like something to eat?" he shook his head no.

"How about you go and play outside with some of the village children."

"Okay" he said in a soft whisper and headed out the door. He walked out the door with his eye's looking at the ground not looking where he was going and he bumped into something or rather someone.

"Well, well, well, look at what we have hear boys." he heard a older boy say. He looked up and saw a group of teenage boys infront of him. He felt one of them pull on his left ear. He howled in pain.

"What are you doing here half-breed? You don't belong here go home!" he heard a short black haired boy say. He felt someone hit him on the back sending him to the ground, making him hit his head on a rock cutting a gash across his forehead.

* * *

Kagome was walking back when she saw a small group of village boys beating up a small boy, they were about to kick him in the side when she stepped in front of the boy.

"What are you doing?! Leave him alone!"she yelled.

"This doesn't concern you, get out of the way!" a brown haired boy yelled.

"No, go away!"

"Unless you want to get hurt little girl I suggest you go!" she narrowed her eyes.

"Make me" she taunted

"Very well then" and with that he slapped her. She held her hand on her face were the boy slapped, no tears came to her eyes, she might be five, but she's no coward contrary to popular belief. Inuyasha felt a huge burst of energy come from the girl that stood before him. _'Not good!'_ he thought. Kagome sent a purifying beam at the boys and grabbed Inuyasha's hand.

"Come on!" she ordered and led him to the meadow she was at earlier.

* * *

Chibi Glossary

Hai - Yes  
chibi - small


	2. cOnVeRsAtIoN aNd OsUwArI

Disclaimer: i do not own inuyasha

_**Conversation and Osuwari**_

* * *

' thinking  
_italics _ flashback  
"" talking

* * *

When they got to the meadow she told him to wait under a huge tree.(A/N..now lets see, what tree could it be??ooo! i rymed!)

"Stay here" she said while wagging a finger at him. "I'll be right back. Okay?" _'Feh. Yeah right, and a snowball has a chance in hell' _he thought as she walked off into the woods, which surprised him, he thought she would head back into the village and leave him there. He jumped up into the lowest branch of the tree (which was like 20 feet off the ground) and waited.

True to her word she came back about five minutes later with a bunch of herbs in her arms. He saw her come out of the forest and over to the tree, he snickered at the fact she couldn't find him, but stopped when he saw look up at him with a peeved look.

"What are you doing up there?!" she asked

"......." her left eye started to twitch and he snickered. _'Oh yes, this is gonna be fun'_ he thought when he saw her eye twitch.

"Come on, I need you to sit WHAM...down" she finished softly as he fell out of the tree and did a face plant into the ground. She ran over to him to see if he was hurt anymore than he already was. After about a minute he got up and rubbed his already sore head.

"Are you okay?" she asked while she sat infront of him and cocked her head. He gave her a deadpan look.

"......"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." she said as she looked at him.

"Feh." he said as he crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air. He heard a gasp and felt a pair of hands on his forehead.

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

"You're bleeding!" as she showed him her fingers with his blood on the finger tips.

"Keh! You're point would be?"

"You need to bandaged!"

"NO!"

"Its rolling down your face! I think you do!"

"MAKE ME!" he saw an evil smirk on her face and instantly regretted it. He gulped, what was she gonna do.

"If you don't let me help you than I'll say the word." She saw he had a rosary around his neck and figured out what caused him to fall out the tree earlier.

"What do you mean? What word?"

"The one that made you do a face plant earlier." she said she tugged lightly on his necklace. He gulped, and not really wanting to be eating dirt at the moment he agreed.

"sigh Fine"

* * *

"Ok. Si..." she caught herself before she said the word. "um... right here." she pointed to right infront of her. He sat infront of her and watched as she gathered her herbs in her lap and brushed his bangs out of his face. She grimaced when she saw the size of the cut, and how much blood was leaking out. Only then did she realize she didn't have any bandages with her, so she improvised and used the end of her haori, not really caring that his blood was staining the white fabric. _'Why is she doing this? Why is she being so nice to me' _he thought as she cleaned him.

"This might sting." she said as she took some of the herbs from her lap and crumbled them up and then put some on his wound. He closed his eyes and hissed in pain, and sunk his claws into the fists that they were currently in. He felt something blow on his wound and cracked an eye open to see that she was blowing on his cut to stop the stinging, he blushed and then remembered that his mom used to do that when he got hurt. She saw blood seeping out of his fists and sighed and pointed to his hands. Reluctantly he held them out to her.

"So, what's your name?" she asked as she wiped away the blood.

"Huh?"

"I said, what's your name?"

"Feh. Why should I tell you."

"You're stubborn do you know that?"

"........" she smirked, and tried to rip part of her haori sleeve off. Seeing this Inuyasha took the cloth and rip it for her, with his tiny claws.

"Thanks."

"Feh. You were taking to long." he saw her look at his hands and she sighed.

"What?"

"You got your cuts bleeding again when you ripped my sleeve."

"Oh." he said while she fisted her other haori sleeve in her hand and wiped the blood away softly.

" this might sting."

"I figured." he mumbled as she applied the herbs, he hissed when they made contact on his skin. Once again he saw her blow on his cut. After that she managed to tear the torn fabric into slices and wrapped his hands up.

"There all done." she said with a smile. He looked at her funny and cocked an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because you needed it." he gave her a deadpan look.

"Also, friends help each other out."

"But you don't know me, and we're not friends. How can we be, we just met."

"It doesn't mean we can't be though." she said softly while looking on the ground.

"Why would you want to be my friend anyway?"

"What do you mean, I would love to be your friend." she said blushing slightly but her voice was without embarrassment.

"Cause I'm a half demon."

"Point being?" he knew that she wasn't gonna give up, _'damn, she's stubborn'._

"you mean you would be my friend even though I'm a half breed."

"Hai, and you're not a half breed, so don't call your self one."

"What you said made no sense. I am half human and half demon there for I am a half breed."

"Well I don't think of you as one, but fine have it you're way." she huffed and crossed her arms and pouted.

"Inuyasha"

"huh?" she said snapping out of her reverie.

"You asked my name, and its Inuyasha."

"Ooh. My name's Kagome. Nice to meet' ya." she smiled. Then she noticed two little white doggy ears twitch on his head and giggled. Inuyasha noticing this gave her a curious look. Then he saw her walk behind him and suddenly felt a hand on his ear.

"Hey! What do you think ...." but he broke off mid sentence when he felt her rub his ear. Then he felt a hand on his other ear doing the same thing. Kagome heard a soft growling sound and noticed that it was coming from Inuyasha. She stopped not knowing if she was hurting him or not. He noticed that she stopped and nudged his head into her hands to tell her to continue. Taking the hint she started to rub his ears again. After a few minutes she stopped because her arms were getting tired and sat down next to him.

"Why did you stop?"

"My arms started to hurt." she said putting her arms infront her, then he noticed that blood was half way down each arm.

"You have blood all over your arms and shirt ya know."

"That's ok, it happened when I was cleaning your wounds. It'll come out."

"Won't your folks be mad?" truly it was an innocent question on his part but he instantly he regretted saying it when he saw the look on her face. Her eyes did not hold that innocent sparkle that they did a few minutes ago, but a cold and distant look replaced that. He winced, he knew that look all to well.

"Sor..."but was cut off when Kagome put her finger tips on his lips to silence him.

"Its ok, really. You didn't know." she took her finger tips off his mouth and looked at the ground. She felt something warm around her, she looked up to see Inuyasha hugging her. ( this feels like a damn soap opera doesn't it.)

"I know how you feel." he mumbled into her hair. He felt her hug back and bury her face into the crook of his neck.

"What do you mean?" she asked into his neck. He gulped and sighed.

"My parents are dead too." she shifted so that she faced him, tears brimmed her eyes.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

"You're twisting your own words around you know that right." she glared at him, but it wasn't exactly working since her expression was soft.

"Come on we should head back. Its getting dark."

"No its not, its still daylight."

"I know but,...umm...it'll be dark soon though!" she snapped.

"You aren't scared are ya?"

"No!"

"Then why do you want to head back so soon?"

"Because,.....umm..... it's almost dinner time!" Inu's ears perked up at that, and she rolled her eyes. She grabbed his hand and led him down the path back to the village.

* * *

"Where are we going?"

"To my house."

"And that would be?"

"Um...Right here." she said as they stopped in front of a hut.

"You'll like Keade, she's really nice." he looked at her and noticed that her eyes had a happy sparkle to them. When they walked in they were greeted by a kind looking old woman. _'I met her earlier'_ .

"Ahh, Kagome I see you met Inuyasha. He will be living with us from now on." Kagome was about to speak when Keade beat her to it.

"How about you show him where he will be staying."

"Hai." she said with a nod of the head.

"Come on Inu!" she chirped as she grabbed his hand, he gave a don't-just-stand-there!-help-me look at Keade, she just chuckled. _'She's back to her old self, and he seems to be more lively. It looks like they needed one another.' _

Kagome led Inuyasha to nice size room that had a comfy bed, (I know that they didn't sleep on raised0 beds in the feudal era, but this is my fic!) pillows, a few toys and a sword hanging above the bed. _' Tetsuiga'_ he thought.

"My room is right next to yours." she said pointing down the hall to a sliding shoji door . "I'll be there if you need me, kay?" she said cocking her head to the side and walked out of the room. He walked around the room unsure of what to do. He saw a small trunk and opened it, inside where a few extra kimonos (the usual garb he wears) and few other miscellaneous items. He pulled out a new kimono and changed. He walked down the hall and into the main room, where he saw Keade and Kagome. Keade was making some type of noodle dish and Kagome was busy bouncing a small ball up and down.

"Oh, hello Inuyasha. Are you hungry?" he bobbed his head up and down.

"Very well then, dinner will be done a few minutes. How about you go play with Kagome."

"What is that?" he asked peering into the pot.

"Ramen."

"Huh?"

"I said its ramen." he looked at Kagome. She saw him peer over the pot sniffing the boiling substance.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" she said worriedly.

"Why? Its not like I'm gonna fall in or anythin...OW!" he yelped as hot water splashed his face.

"That's **WHY**!" he glared at her while he held a hand on the offended cheek, she sighed and shook her head. She grabbed his free hand and led him to a corner and motioned for him to sit down next to her. Taking a cloth and dipping it in water she told to take his hand off his face.

"Here." she said as she put the cloth on his face. She had 'the look' on her face.

"Don't you even dare." he growled. He saw her smirk evilly.

"I told ya so." Keade thought about breaking them up, but she had to admit, it was really funny to watch. But as they say, all good things must come to an end.

"Children, do you think you can stop your bickering long enough to eat." she said in a calm manner. At the mention of food they instantly shut up and sat down to eat. At the first bite of the ramen he was instantly hooked. Kagome and Keade just laughed and poor Inu was just clueless. He gave a dumbfounded look.

"What's so funny?" he said with the chopsticks in his mouth.

"You, should have seen the look on your face when you first took a bite." Kagome said between fits of giggles. "It was priceless." he glared at her which was kinda hard when you have food hanging out of your mouth. Oh, yes this is going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


	3. SeCrEtS oF ThE NiGhT

ChApTeR TwO sEcReTs oF ThE NiGhT

Eight years later...

Thunder crashed through the area as the ground was poured on in a thick sheet of rain. Lightning flashed, lighting a young girls room. Kagome tossed and turned as the nightmare continued to haunt her.

"Mother...Father..." she whimpered in her sleep.

_Dream Sequence _

"_Kukuku, you pathetic man, not even you can defeat me."_ _the monster scoffed looking down at the bloody and beaten man._

"_That may be true, but I can still hurt you enough.." said the man as he notched another arrow, and in a flash of blue and white it struck_ _the beast. Thunder drowned out the cries of pain that the beast endured._

"_Father!" a young girl cried as her father was hit with a katana._

"_No Kagome! Stay back, do you hear me!"_

"_What's this? A little girl. Tell me Kaji would you like your daughter to demonstrate what is about to happen to you." he snapped his fingers and a priestess appeared at his side. "Kikyo! Show our dear friend here, what is about to happen to him." _

"_With pleasure!" she said coldly._

"_Naraku! Don't you dare touch her!" Kaji cried as he fired another arrow. That distracted him long enough for Kaji to get to his daughter._

"_Daddy! You're hurt." she said as she touched his face._

"_Don't worry about that sweety, I want you to run ok, run and never look back. Go to our special place ok?" he said as he held her close._

"_But, what about mommy." she whimpered her lip trembling._

"_Your mother is...she's in a better place Kagome, NOW RUN!" he said as he pushed her out of the way._

"_THIS ENDS NOW!" he yelled as he notched a final arrow. And that was all Kagome heard of her father before a blinding flash went through the area, her father's scream being masked by a crack of lighting. _

"_Daddy." she whispered as a tear fell down her face, masked by the rain. End Dream

* * *

_

Kagome bolted straight up a cold sweat covering her body. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

' _that's the fifth time this week, I'm getting really tired of having those f'ing dreams every othernight!'_

She whimpered as a clap thunder went off. " come on girl, your too old to be scared of some stupid storm" she yelped as a clap of thunder went off, and a pair of red eyes appeared in her window.

' _when all else fails...RUN LIKE HELL TO INUYASHA!' _She thought as she got off her bed and dashed across the floor and opened her door. Quietly she slid down the hall to Inuyasha's room. _' and inuyasha said that sliding down the halls in my tabi socks was stupid' ' but with bare feet it hurts!' _

"Inuyasha?" she whispered expecting to be greeted with a grunt of annoyance, she silently padded over to her friend but her eyes widened when she saw black hair. Still a little shook up from her dream and tears streaming down her face still, here she was confronted with a boy that was **not** Inuyasha. Or at least didn't look like him.

' _grr..dammit! Kags its inuyasha, I mean sure he has the worst attitude when you wake him up, but...ugh! Just do it already!' _

She placed a hand on the boy and her wrist was grabbed before she could do anything. His eyes opened to reveal violet orbs. When Inuyasha recognized who's wrist he was holding he tensed. _'Shit!' _he thought. Kagome now knew his secret.

"I..In..Inuyasha?" she said questionably.

* * *

"Who else would it be!" he snapped, he felt something wet hit cheek. _'Huh? Is she, is she crying?'_ he thought as he felt another tear drop on his cheek. He sat up and looked at her.

"Kagome, why are you crying?" He said as he used his thumb to wipe away a tear.

"I... had a bad dream, and... the stor m scared me and, and..." _' great act like a freakin crybaby that's a** great** tactic' _

"Aren't you a little old to be scared of storms?" He asked as he turned over and pulled the covers over his head. "Anything else?" silence was his answer. _' maybe she left. No, she's too damn stubborn for that to happen' _

"I came in here to see if I could stay with you." _'huh!' _Inuyasha thought as his eye twitched._ 'oh great kags, don't act all desperate now.'_ she thought sarcastically.

"Is that all?" _' that's right man, just keep your cool.' _He thought as he sat up.

"No. Then I come in here to find you all different, you look,..."

"Human?"

"Yep."

"That's because I am, at least for tonight anyways." he watched her expression darken.

"Why didn't you tell me!" she hissed at him, that was the exact opposite reaction he was expecting. Then he saw her lip tremble.

"Don't you trust me?" she whispered, then she started to cry, "After all we've been through together you didn't tell me! YOU IDIOT!" she balled.

"I've always hid and kept to myself on the night of the new moon!" he retorted "and after eight years you couldn't tell me! Don't you trust me!" she whimpered softly while looking at the ground.

"I do trust you, it's just how I've lived until now ok?"

"What do you mean" inuyasha sighed _' man she can be such a pain some times!'_

"my mother and father always told me to keep the night I turn human a secret."

"Why?"

" because, it's when I am most vulnerable to being hurt or attacked"

"oh." "Umm..Inu"

"yeah?"

"Can we go to sleep now?"

"I never said anything about you staying here." he joked, but apparently she didn't take it as a joke.

"Fine..g'night inuyasha." she said as she started to get up but inuyasha grabbed her wrist and pulled her down. Kagome's eyes widened as he pulled her close to him.

" I also didn't say you could leave either."

"Since when did I have to listen to you?"

"No clue, but then again, its not like you do anyway." "Now just shut up and go to sleep, before I change my mind."

"Night Inu."

"Feh..Night" and with that they fell asleep, not knowing what would await them.

* * *

The next morning Inuyasha woke to the rays of the sun peering in through the windows in his room. Claws, fangs, and his doggy ears came back to him in a matter of seconds. His hair bled from a pure jet black to a shining silver, and his vibrant violet eyes melted to a glowing amber.

' _god, I feel I just got ran over'_ he glanced over at the window and was immediately blinded by the light. _'Damn sunlight, trying to blind me!' _He thought as got up... or at least tried to. He looked down and saw Kagome with her head laying on his chest and an arm draped across his abdomen, then he remembered that Kagome had come in during the night. He sighed and suddenly felt a cold chill run up and down his spine.

' _man talk about a creepy feeling'_ he thought as he tried to get Kagome off him while trying not to wake her up. After about five minutes of prying her off him, he got up slid open his door and looked out into the hall, he stepped out and walked down the hall and into the main room.

'_Ok I know for a fact I sensed something out here.' _Then a unfamiliar scent wafted up to his nose.

"What the?" then he heard a scream, that made his blood run cold. _'Kagome'!_


End file.
